Barney's Playing By The Rules (1997) (in BarneyandBabyBopMan's dream)
Barney's Playing by The Rules is a Barney Home Video, which was released in November 4, 1997 Plot Antonio unintentionally ruins everyone's fun by insisting on playing every game by the rules, while Min feels like inventing imaginative (but unscientific) ways to play them. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Antonio (Quagmire Johnson) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Little Red Caboose # Indoor, Outdoor Voices # The Rules Song # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # Please and Thank You # What a Baseball Day! # Have a Snack! # Snacking on Healthy Food # This Is Not My Day # Try and Try Again # The Rules Song (Reprise) # Everyone is Special # I Love You Notes * Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. * The Barney costume from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends" was used. * This marks: * The first appearence of Antonio. * The official last appearences of Min, Shawn and Carlos. Min would later return for "Sing and Dance with Barney", "Read with Me, Dance with Me" and "The Best of Barney". Shawn and Carlos also would later return for "The Best with Barney" Quotes Quotes 1 * (Barney and the kids are ready to make the apple pie) * Barney: Okay, now. Here's the flour... (he puts a bag of flour on the table) ...and a mixing spoon and a basket of apples. So who wants to help me count the apples? * Antonio: I do! I can even count them backwards! Wanna see?! * Barney: Sure. * Antonio: Okay. (he turns around) 1 apple, 2 apples, 3 apples. (he turns his head back) See, Barney?!! I counted them backwards!! Funny, huh?! * Barney: It may be funny, Antonio, but it's a bit loud * BJ: (he walks over and grabs the rolling pin) All right! Now's my chance to play baseball! (laughs and leaves the classroom) * Shawn: I'll do it. I can count quietly, except if I hafta count them more than 11. * Barney: That's right, Shawn, because I only need 5 apples. * Shawn: Of course, Barney. That is the right ingreident for apple pie. * Barney: (giggles) Okay, now, where did I put my rolling pin? * Shawn: (quietly) 1...2... * Antonio: Hey, look, everyone! * (cuts to Antonio wearing a basket as a hat) * Antonio: I've got a new hat! (laughs) Funny, huh, Barney?! * Barney: I guess it is. * Antonio: Then how come nobody's laughing?? * Shawn: Because we are busy. * Chip: Yup. * Antonio: (gasps) Hey, Chip. (stares at Chip) * Chip: What? * Antonio: There's a bee on your nose. * Chip: (screams) GAAAAAH!!! * Antonio: (laughing) Just kidding! Pretty good one, huh?! * Carlos: You're gonna wake Baby Bop up. * Antonio: Oh, no!! Now the bee is sitting on your hair, Shawn!! * Shawn: Yikes! * Min: Antonio!! What's wrong with you today?!! * Hannah: Yeah. You're not acting like you. * Antonio: It's because I'm funny. (laughing) * Chip: No, you're not. You are just very, very weird. * Barney: Kids! Kids! All I need you to do is to be quiet -- extremely quiet. And my rolling pin. Where is it? * Min: BJ took it and he went outside. * Barney: Thanks, Min. I'll just go outside and tell him to give it back, okay? * Min: Well, okay. * (Barney leaves the classroom) * Antonio: Hey, Carlos. * Carlos: Yes, Antonio? * Antonio: Want to see me make it snow? (laughs) * (cuts to BJ playing baseball) * Barney: Oh, BJ. Where did you put my rolling pin? * BJ: (has the rolling pin) I have it right here. * Barney: Oh, that's nice. But can I have the rolling pin back so the kids and I can make the apple pie? * BJ: No. I wanna play baseball. The rolling pin is a baseball bat. * Barney: I get it. So you think the rolling pin is a baseball bat, right? * BJ: Right. I'm going to play baseball with a baseball bat. (he practices playing baseball with a baseball bat) * Barney: (giggles) All right, BJ. After you're done with the bat, it would be nice if you would... * (a loud crash is heard in the classroom) * Barney: Oh, my! Something in the classroom is going on here! Come, BJ!! * (he comes into the classroom with BJ. When the flour smoke clears, they see the kids and Antonio covered with flour) * Barney: Uh-oh! (yelling) ANTONIO!! * Antonio: Look at me, everyone!! I'm a snowman!! (laughing) * (the other kids look frustrated) * Antonio: I'm funny, huh, guys?!! * All (except Antonio): NOOOOOOOOOO!! * Baby Bop: (wakes up) Oh, there's too much noise in here. I'm going to the bathroom. Maybe there I can feel all better. Mr. Boyd. * Mr. Boyd: Yes, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: Can I go to the bathroom? I have the diarrhea. * Mr. Boyd: Sure. Why not?(Baby Bop goes to the bathroom) * Chip: Uh-oh! * Carlos: Now we'll never get our apple pie! * Barney: But Antonio is going to take a timeout. * Antonio: Huh?! Just for being funny?! That's not fair! * Barney: Some pranks are funny! But not this one, Antonio! You have caused confusion! You had caused an flour mess! You will have a time out for the next few minutes! * Antonio: (horrified) Time out?! You cant be serious! * Barney: Oh I am very serious! Go there now! Antonio: Yes, sir. Previews 1997 Opening # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios logo (1997) # Barney Home Video logo (1995) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995) # Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) # Playing by the Rules Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Adventure Bus preview # Joe Scruggs preview # Barney's Stuuupendous Puzzle Fun trailer # Barney's Good Day, Good Night trailer # Lyrick Studios logo (1997)